LUCK
by meixianJOY
Summary: Ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun yang begitu tergila-gila dengan Mantan artis porno gay yang sangat terkenal asal negeri sakura Jepang. Kenyataan yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung,kini sang idola para sahabatnya tengah berada di rumahnya. Bagaimana Kelanjutan ceritanya? .. KYUMIN/YAOI/M-PREG/RATE M


**LUCK**

 **Main Cast : - Cho KyuHyun (17 YO)**

 **\- Lee SungMin (25 YO)**

 **And Other.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast milik tuhan yang maha esa dan orangtua mereka. Ff ini murni atas pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita harap di maklumi ^^**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap seorang pria tampan sambil mendudukan pantatnya di kursi cafe yang sudah di pesan oleh temannya.

Seorang pria tampan lainnya hanya bisa memutar mata malas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang suka seenaknya itu "tck,aku menunggumu hampir setengah jam,cho!" ucapnya, dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku sedikit terjebak macet tadi." ucap Kyuhyun acuh,tanpa menghiraukan muka masam sahabatnya itu. Ia langsung memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan minuman dingin. Memang, terjebak macet selama 15 menit membuatnya sangat haus dan kepanasan.

"Ah sudahlah,aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu." akhirnya Shim Changmin -nama pria yang protes itu lebih memilih mengalah dan tidak banyak memperpanjang lagi masalah sepele itu. Karena dia tahu,percuma saja adu mulut dengan pria tampan di hadapannya ini -Cho Kyuhyun, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja.

"Dimana Minho dan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Changmin yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya itu. Entah apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.

"Minho sedang di perjalanan menuju kesini. Kalau Donghae,dia sedang tidak bisa ikut bergabung karena ibunya sedang sakit." Jawab Changmin tanpa menatap kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Ohh" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tidak lama,minuman dingin pesanannya sudah sampai dan ia langsung meminumnya. Hanya keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Hallo _hyungdeul,_ maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." tiba-tiba seorang pria yang tak kalah tampan dari mereka ikut bergabung dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Changmin.

"Hm" Changmin hanya memberikan gumaman sebagai respon,bukan kesal sebenarnya,ia hanya sedang terlalu asik memainkan laptopnya tanpa memperdulikan adik kelas,sekaligus sahabatnya yang baru saja datang itu. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun,ia hanya melirik Minho sekilas dan melanjutkan acara minumnya lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan,berbeda sekali dengan Donghae _hyung,_ sayang dia tidak bisa bergabung disini." Ucap Minho dengan nada kesal. Dia merasa kehadirannya tidak di perdulikan disini.

Keheningan terjadi lagi diantara mereka bertiga,mereka adalah sahabat. Cho Kyuhyun,Shim Changmin,Lee Donghae dan Choi Minho. Mereka seumuran -kecuali Minho berbeda 1thn- dan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil,bahkan mereka selalu memilih sekolah yang sama agar persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin dengan erat. Saat ini Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Changmin berada di tingkat akhir Sekolah menengah atas dan Minho berada satu tinggkat di bawah mereka. Karena itu,Minho memanggil mereka dengan sebutan _hyung._

Seperti inilah kegiatan mereka ber-empat,-kali ini tanpa Donghae- lalui setiap harinya. Kala sore hari datang,mereka akan mengunjungi cafe langganan mereka hanya untuk mengobrol atau membicarakan masalah sekolah dan lainnya.

 _"Hyung-ah,_ kau sedang apa sebenarnya? Sedaritadi kau terlihat asik sekali dengan laptopmu itu." Minho bertanya dengan penasaran dan langsung melihat kelayar laptop Changmin.

"Uwoahh~ ternyata sebabnya ini sampai kau mengabaikanku _hyung,_ tck!" lanjut Minho dengan mata sedikit terbelalak kemudian ia menyeringai dan mulai fokus melihat ke arah layar laptop Changmin.

Melihat aksi kedua sahabatnya itu mengundang rasa penasaran Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung melihat tingkah Minho tadi. _'Aneh'_ pikirnya. "Kalian sedang apa?" akhirnya keluar pertanyaan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin melihatnya juga kyu?" Changmin menepuk kursi di sebelah kirinya meminta Kyuhyun untuk berpindah posisi di sebelahnya juga. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi,Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di samping pria jangkung itu. Kini posisi duduk mereka -kyuhyun,Changmin,Minho- .

"Apa-apan ini?" seketika Kyunyun berteriak dan terbelalak lebar,ketika ia melihat ke arah layar laptop Changmin. Changmin langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. karena ia tidak ingin pengunjung cafe lainnya melirik mereka aneh akibat teriakan pria berambut ikal itu.

"Sutthh Kyuhyun-ah,bisa kau pelankan suaramu sedikit dan bersikap biasa saja?" Ucap Chagmin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kyuhyun,dan melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malas. Sementara Minho hanya bisa cekikikan melihat respon Kyuhyun yang tidak terduga menurutnya itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Shim Changmin! apa itu yang ada di layar laptopmu,huh? kau sedang melihat poto-poto bintang porno? Astaga,kau itu mesum sekali." ucap Kyuhyun dengan menghembuskan nafas dan memijat keningnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka,bisa-bisanya Changmin yang sedari tadi terlihat sangat asik dengan laptopnya ternyata tengah melihat poto-poto _hot_ bintang porno! Dan apa? Minho-pun _dongsaeng_ mereka tampak asik mengikuti 'jejak' pria jangkung itu. Tck,mereka benar-benar tidak waras. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah kyu,jangan bersikap sok polos seperti itu." ucap Changmin malas. "Aku tau kau-pun suka melihat film bokep." lanjutnya santai.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bukan itu maksudku,tapi yang ada di layar laptopmu itu apa? aku tau dia bukan seorang perempuan." ucap Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk objek seseorang yang sedang berpose hot di layar laptop Changmin.

 _"Mwo?_ Kau sungguh tidak mengenal Lee Sungmin, _hyung? "_ Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementara Kyhhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga" kini Changminpun memberi pandangan cengo/? Kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tck,memangnya dia siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dan memutar mata malas.

"Ini Lee Sungmin,kyu. Dia adalah seorang artis porno gay yang paling terkenal di jepang." Changmin menjelaskan dengan menunjuk poto seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin yang sedang berpose errr.. Sangat hot menurut Changmin Minho dan mungkin Kyuhyun juga.

"Ah,bahkan dia sangat terkenal sampai ke negara-negara lainnya,lihat saja dia! Dia itu type uke idaman para seme sedunia, _hyung_. Aku bahkan rela menjadi gay,asalkan dengan Lee Sungmin. Ouhh membayangkannya saja aku sudah merasa 'sedikit panas'." kini Minho ikut menimpali dengan nada yang sedikit berlebihan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Lihat ini kyu! Body nya bagus bukan? Walaupun Lee Sungmin itu laki-laki,tapi ia mempunyai kulit putih halus dan pantat yang sangat indah. Bahkan artis porno perempuan-pun masih kalah oleh Lee Sungmin. Tck,aku benar-benar ingin melihat langsung rupa aslinya." Changmin kini memperlihatkan poto telanjang Sungmin yang sedang duduk menyamping di sofa panjang,memeluk kaki kirinya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ke arah kamera.

Kyunyun melihat dan mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya kedua sahabatnya ini sangat mengidolakan Lee Sungmin. Terlihat dengan begitu antusiasnya mereka menceritakan detail tentang Lee Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali kau harus melihat filmnya Kyu,aku yakin kau akan langsung 'bangun' hanya dengan melihat kemulusannya saja. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menunjukannya disini." Changmin menyeringai. "Lusa malam kau harus menginap di rumahku! Minho-ya,kau juga." Changmin berkata sambil menutup laptopnya dan langsung memasukan benda kotak itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _eomma_ ku sudah memberiku pesan." Changmin berdiri dan menepuk bajunya yang sedikit kusut. "Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." lanjutnya dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Kau sudah ingin pulang juga min-ah? Sepertinya hari sudah hampir malam." Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Minho sambil melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Yup _hyung,_ sepertinya aku juga akan pulang. Apa kau ingin pulang bareng denganku?" Minho berdiri dari posisinya dan melirik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa mobil sendiri." Kyuhyun menjawab dan ikut berdiri dari posisinya. Kini Kyuhyun dan Minho berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir cafe menaiki mobil mereka dan pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

 **= LUCK =**

"Aku pulang." Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewahnya setelah menyimpan mobilnya ke garasi rumahnya. Ia langsung menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Namun,ia berpapasan dengan sang _eomma_ yang akan menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau tidak makan malam bersama dulu,kyu?" tanya _eomma_ Kyuhyun dengan memberikan senyum di bibirnya. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan kegiatan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu kalau anak semata wayangnya itu baru menemui sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia bahkan sudah sangat mengenal dekat dengan sahabat anaknya ini.

"Nanti aku menyusul _eomma_ , aku ingin mandi dulu dan berganti baju." jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya.

"Haish,Anak itu." _eomma_ Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengat sikap seenaknya sang anak dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja makan.

Hari ini para maid di rumah keluarga Cho memang sangat sibuk. Mengingat kepala keluarga Cho aka _appa_ Kyuhyun akan pulang dari Jepang. Ya,tuan Cho memang sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang berada disana. Sudah tiga hari ia berada di negeri sakura itu,dan sebentar lagi ia akan segera sampai di rumahnya. Maka dari itu,nyonya Cho menyiapkan makan malam yang special di bantu dengan para maid di rumahnya tentu saja.

Kyuhyun membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan guyuran air shower. Ia sudah berdiri disana selama 10 menit tanpa melakukan apapun. "Shit,aku tidak bisa konsen hanya karena melihat poto-poto Lee Sungmin itu. Semua ini gara-gara Changmin sialan! Awas saja dia nanti." Kyuhyun melanjutkan mandinya,ia harus cepat-cepat selesai dan menemui sang _eomma_ di ruang makan. Ia juga harus bersiap untuk menyambut kepulangan sang _appa_ dari Jepang malam ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar untuk keruang makan menemui sang _eomma_. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dan jeans hitam yang membungkus tubuh atletisnya dengan sangat pas. Terlihat aneh memang,mengingat malam hari sudah datang seharusnya ia mengenakan busana tidur untuk berpetualang di alam mimpi. Tapi,mengingat kepulangan sang _appa_ malam ini,tentu saja Kyuhyun harus berpenampilan rapi dan tentu saja tetap tampan.

"Malam _eomma_ " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Terlihat sang _eomma_ yang sedang menata beberapa makanan kesukaan _appa_ nya.

"Malam _chagy_ " nyonya Cho tersenyum. " _aigo~_ anak _eomma_ tampan sekali _eoh?_." _eomma_ Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk membalas sapaan anaknya dan memuji ketampanan anaknya. Sungguh kharisma yang di miliki anaknya memang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"Biasa saja _eomma_." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum kearah sang _eomma_. "Oh ya, _appa_ sampai di rumah jam berapa?" lanjutnya.

Nyonya Cho melirik jam di dinding. "Mungkin sedang dalam perjalan menuju kesini kyu,kau sudah sangat merindukan _appa_ mu _eoh_? " Tanyanya dengan sedikit menggoda sang anak.

"Ekhem." Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk tetap mempertahankan _image_ _cool_ nya. Dan sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu malah mengundang tawa geli dari sang _eomma_.

"Permisi nyonya,tuan muda." seorang maid menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk hormat. "Tuan besar Cho sudah sampai di teras depan." Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi senyum cantik _eomma_ Kyuhyun kembali mengembang. " Ayo _chagy!_ kita harus menemui _appa_ mu di depan. Dan kau Eunjung,kau boleh kembali bertugas." Maid perempuan itu kembali membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Nyonya Cho menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju teras depan. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat suami tercintanya yang begitu ia rindukan. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Di sepanjang langkah sepasang ibu dan anak itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Baru saja Kyuhyun dan ibunya sampai di ruang tengah, ternyata Suaminya juga telah berada disana. " _Yeobo,_ aku sangat merindukanmu." Tuan Cho memeluk isterinya erat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerinduan yang begitu dalam di raut wajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan walaupun di usianya yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _yeobo_." Ibu Kyuhyun membalas pelukan suaminya tidak kalah erat. Tuan Cho melepaskan pelukan pada isterinya perlahan dan mulai memeluk putra kebanggaannya erat. " _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyun- _ah_." Tuan Cho memeluk dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu _appa."_ Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sang _appa_ dan tersenyum. Para maid yang menyaksikan keharmonisan Keluarga Cho itu mengembangkan senyum di bibir masing-masing.

Seorang _namja_ yang memiliki postur tubuh mungil mengenakan _hoodie pink_ dan _jeans_ putih tiba-tiba masuk dengan menggandeng seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki berusia 4tahun di tangannya. Ia menghampiri keluarga di depannya yang sedang melepas rindu satu-sama lain.

"Ekhem.." _Namja_ mungil itu berdehem pelan untuk mendapat perhatian dari Keluarga itu. " _Annyeong ahjumma,_ sudah lama tidak bertemu." _Namja_ mungil itu mendekat ke arah keluarga Cho dan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat cantik di wajah manisnya.

Nyonya Cho membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Sungmin- _ah,_ sudah lama tidak bertemu, _aigo~_ kau semakin manis saja." Nyonya Cho memeluk _Namja_ mungil yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu erat. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari _ahjumma_ dulu kalau kau akan ikut berkunjung ke korea, _eoh?_ _Ahjumma_ kan bisa menyiapkan keperluanmu dan masak makanan yang sangat banyak." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan nyonya Cho. Kedatangannya kesini memang ia dan tuan Cho rencanakan sebagai kejutan. " _Mianhae ahjumma_ , aku memang meminta Cho _ahjussi_ untuk tidak memberitahumu. Karna aku ingin memberimu ~ " Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat nyonya Cho sedikit mendelik sebal ke arah Suaminya.

Nyonya Cho kemudian melirik ke arah anak kecil yang di gandeng oleh Sungmin dan mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan anak itu. "Apa ini Taemin? _Aigoya~_ dia sudah tumbuh pesat _eoh?_ Aishh _ahjumma_ benar-benar merindukan Taemin kecil ini." nyonya Cho Memeluk dan menciumi pipi _chubby_ Taemin gemas. Taemin yang mendapat perlakuan dari orang asing -menurutnya itu hanya mengerjapkan mata bulatnya tanda tidak mengerti. Hal itu justru semakin membuat nyonya Cho gemas dengan tingkah polosnya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang menyaksilan kejadian di hadapannya ini hanya terbengong tidak mengerti. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Pikirnya. Ia masih memandangi Sungmin dengan _intens_ dan pandangan yang sulit di baca.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ apa kau masih mengingat Lee Sungmin?" Tanya tuan Cho kearah anaknya yang hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Ah,i-iya _appa?_ Kau bertanya apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat salah tinggkah,takut tertangkap basah bahwa dirinya tengah lancang memandangi orang lain dengan tidak biasa.

Nyonya Cho yang menyadari sikap sang anak hanya berdehem pelan,kemudian ia berdiri lagi dari posisinya dan meminta suaminya untuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaian sebelum memulai makan malam bersama.

Tuan Cho mengerti dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar utamanya bersama sang isteri.

"Min _-ah,_ sebaiknya kau dan Taemin juga membersihkan diri dulu dan berganti pakaian sebelum makan malam bersama. Pak kang akan mengantarkan kalian menuju kamar tamu. Biar nanti barang-barangmu para maid disini yang akan membawanya kesana." nyonya Cho memberi intrupsi kepada pak Kang kepala pelayan di rumahnya untuk mengantarkan Sungmin dan Taemin menuju kamar tamu yang berada di lantai atas. Ia juga sudah memerintahkan maid yang lainnya untuk menyimpan barang-barang Sungmin dan Taemin terlebih dahulu ke kamar tamu.

" _Nde ahjumma_ , aku dan minnie akan membersihkan diri dulu. Perjalan jauh membuat kami sedikit berkeringat." Sungmin menggendong Taemin dan berjalan mengikuti pak Kang menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar tamu.

Setelah Sungmin tidak terlihat lagi di pandangan Kyuhyun,ia memberanikan diri membuka suaranya bermaksud meminta penjelasan sang _eomma._ " _Eomma_ , sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap kearah _eomma_ dengan raut wajah binging.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum. "Nanti saja _eomma_ jelaskan,Kyuhyun- _ah._ Cha,kita kembali ke ruang makan menunggu _appa_ mu dan Sungmin disana."

 **= LUCK =**

Kini keluarga Cho dengan Sungmin dan Taemin sedang berkumpul di ruang makan. Mereka terlihat asik dengan kegiatan makan malam mereka. Terlebih nyonya Cho yang terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Sungmin ke rumah ini. Di tambah lagi Sungmin membawa Taemin kecil ke kediamannya. Nyonya Cho terlihat sangat bersemangat melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Sungmin mengenai kabarnya dan pertumbuhan Taemin. Tentu saja Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tak kalah bersemangat.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ _appa_ perhatikan kau hanya diam saja sedari tadi,dan kau hanya memakan makananmu sedikit sekali. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan,nak?" Tuan Cho yang memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedari tadi mulai bertanya. Ia menegak air putihnya dan menatap anaknya kembali.

"Ah _anniya appa,_ aku sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun menggeser piring makanannya dan mulai meminum air putihnya dan tersenyum kearah sang _appa_.

"Ah ya Kyuhyun, _eomma_ akan menjelaskannya sekarang." Nyonya Cho menegak-kan sedikit posisi duduknya.

" Ini Lee Sungmin,ia anak dari adik sepupu _appa_ mu, Lee Cunhwa,dan anak kecil menggemaskan yang ada di sebelah Sungmin itu bernama Lee Taemin. Ia adalah anak kandung Sungmin. Dulu waktu berubur 10 tahun kau juga datang ke pernikahan Sungmin di jepang,tapi _eomma_ rasa kau sudah tidak mengingatnya kyu." Nyonya Cho tertawa pelan dan melirik Sungmin yang juga tersenyum maklum.

"A-apa? Be-benarkah?" Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. 'Ba-bagaimana mungkin?' batin Kyuhyun menjerit. Ia teringat sekilas bayangan di kepalanya. Ia memang pernah pergi ke Jepang untuk menghadiri sebuah pernikahan kerabat keluarganya dulu. Benarkah yang ia hadiri dulu adalah pernikahan Sungmin?

Sungmin yang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun sedikit mengembangkan seringaiannya tanpa nyonya dan tuan Cho sadari. Kyuhyun yang melihat seringaian samar di bibir Sungmin menelan ludahnya sulit. 'Ya tuhan,di-dia menyeringai? kearahku?' batin Kyuhyun kembali menjerit.

"Kkk~ ia kyunie, _eomma_ tahu kau pasti tidak mengingat Lee Sungmin,makanya sempat _eomma_ rencanakan untuk mengajakmu berlibur ke Jepang mengunjungi Keluarga Sungmin dan Taemin kecil. Tapi sepertinya kapan-kapan saja. Karena mereka sendiri yang datang berkunjung." Nyonya Cho melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil,Sungmin membals senyuman itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai bisa menstabilkan kegugupan dan rasa tidak percayanya kembali meminum air minumnya dan sedikit menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Lalu,kalau Sungmin _hyung_ sudah menikah,di-dimana suaminya?" Kyuhyun tahu pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya sungguh tidak elit. Namun,rasa penasaran akan sosok diri Sungmin begitu sangat besar.

"2 tahun yang lalu,Sungmin dan suaminya resmi bercerai." saat akan melanjukan ceritanya Sungmin memotong perkataan nyonya Cho dan menawarkan dirinya sendiri yang akan menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Nyonya Cho tersenyum mengerti.

"Seperti yang _ahjumma_ bilang kyuhyun- _ah,_ aku sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak." Sungmin melirik Taemin yang masih asik memakan bubur sayurnya sendiri. Sungmin tersenyum melihat begitu belepotannya bibir sang anak dan mulai mengelapnya memakai tisu.

"Aku masih mengingatmu saat kau masih berumur 10 tahun dan datang ke acara pernikahanku dengan mantan suamiku dulu. Dan, seperti yang di ucapkan _eomma_ mu juga,aku sudah bercerai sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu saat Taemin berumur 2 tahun. Saat itu _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ datang berkunjung ke rumahku lagi,tapi tanpa kehadiranmu. _Ahjumma_ bilang kau sedang ada acara _camping_ sekolah waktu itu." lanjut Sungmin dengan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

"Padahal waktu itu aku sangat berharap melihatmu lagi. Aku yakin Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu terlihat pendiam akan tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat tampan. Dan.. ternyata memang benar." Sungmin berkata dengan nada memuji dan menampilakan senyum manisnya yang di mata Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyeramkan/?.

' _Namja_ _hot_ ini perlu di waspadai' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ah,kau bisa saja Sungmin _-ah_." Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho tertawa kecil mendengar pujian Sungmin kepada anak mereka.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi,Kyunie?" Tanya Sungmin manis, kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah,ku-kurasa. Sudah cukup." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sangat gugup ketika Sungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang manis. Bahkan jantungnya saat ini berdegup sangat kencang.

Setelah sesi tanya jawab itu,Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk meninggalkan ruang makan terlebih dahulu untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun pamit,Sungminpun meminta izin untuk kembali ke kamar yang sudah di siapkan untuk beristirahat. Di tambah juga sepertinya si kecil Taemin sangat kelelahan. Terlihat ia kini tertidur lelap di pangkuan sang _'eomma_ ' menuju ke kamar tamu khusus untuknya itu.

Sungmin membaringkan putra kecilnya perlahan di atas kasur _king size_ beralasan seprei coklat lembut. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di samping Taemin.

"Cho .. Menarik." Tampak seringai kecil muncul di bibir sexynya.

kemudian ia mengecup sayang kening sang putra dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya perlahan,guna menyusul sang anak berpetualangan di alam mimpi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,di sebuah kamar luas yang ber cat biru tua terlihat _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang baring telentang di atas ranjang _king size_ nya dan menatap lurus keatas langit-langit kamarnya. Entah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan,sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lee Sungmin, _huh?_ Aku masih tidak percaya kalau dia adalah salah satu artis porno terkenal itu. Apa benar Lee Sungmin yang saat ini berada di rumahku ini adalah orangnya? Di poto-poto yang di perlihatkan Changmin memang serupa." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Tapi... Changmin tidak menyebutkan kalau Lee Sungmin idolanya sudah pernah menikah dan mempunyai seorang .. semua kenyataan ini membuatku stres!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi,kemudian berbaring menyamping dan memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di kepalanya mengenai sosok Lee Sungmin ini. Mungkin besok ia akan kembali bertanya kepada sahabat jangkungnya itu mengenai fakta-fakta Sungmin lainnya. Saat ini ia ingin segera terlelap dengan damai dan menyambut kenyataan-kenyataan tidak terduga lainnya esok hari.

 **= LUCK =**

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah memasuki ruang kelasnya. Ia menghampiri kedua sahabatnya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Changmin. Raut wajah Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dari biasanya saat ini. Mengingat begitu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Kyuhyun- _ah,_ sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak baik pagi ini. Kau ada masalah?" Donghae yang menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang 'tidak biasa' menurutnya mulai bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kemudia ia menatap kearah Changmin. "Min- _ah,_ seberapa banyak fakta yang kau ketahui tentang Lee Sungmin?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun _to the point._

Changmin sedikit menautkan alisnya bingung. Kemudian ia berdehem pelan. "Memangnya kenapa kyu? Kau mulai tertarik dengan Lee Sungmin? Kau ingin melihat _film-film_ nya? Aku punya banyak koleksi di rumah. Jangan khawatir,aku pasti akan menepati janjiku untuk memperlihatkan _film_ nya. Asalkan kau mau menginap di rumahku malam ini! Mengingat malam ini malam minggu,kita bebas bergadang sepuasnya." Changmin bersorak dan berepuk tangan. Membuat siswa-siswa lainnya memandang kearahnya aneh. Namun,ia tidak perduli dengan mereka.

"Bukan itu maksudku Shim Changmin." Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia malas sebenarnya bertanya kepada sahabatnya ini,ia sudah sangat mengenali tingkah Changmin yang menurutnya seperti bocah _autis_.

"Apa Lee Sungmin idolamu yang kau tunjukan padaku kemarin sudah pernah menikah? Atau mempunyai seorang anak?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

" Ohh itu,setahuku Lee Sungmin memang pernah menikah saat usianya 18 tahun. Saat itu ia baru debut di dunia per-filman porno di jepang. Lee Sungmin berpacaran dengan produsernya sendiri yang bernama Kim Jungmo. Mungkin Jungmo itu sangat tertarik dengan Sungmin dan langsung menikahinya. Bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi,film porno pertama Sungmin itu di mainkan dengan Kim Jungmo itu. Tck,sang produser yang tergila-gila dengan artisnya sendiri." Changmin menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak tergila-gila melihat Lee Sungmin,Changmin-ah? Aku saja mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kim Jungmo itu kalau aku berada di posisinya." Kini Donghae ikut menimpali ucapan Changmin.

"Hahaha.. Kau benar Hae _-ah_ , tapi Sungmin sudah pensiun sejak 3tahun yang lalu." Lanjut Changmin.

" _Mwo?_ Mak-maksudnya?" Gagap Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin sudah berhenti dari profesinya sebagai artis porno 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi,ia masih tetap menjadi idola para penikmat film porno gay. Kau tahu? Bahkan sampai saat ini film-film dia yang dulu masih di cari-cari banyak orang. Wow." Changmin bersiul bangga.

"Jadi.. Lee Sungmin itu aslinya adalah mantan artis _blue_ _film_ ?"

"Yup,kau benar." Changmin dan Donghae menganggukan kepalanya.

Apa ia harus jujur kepada kedua sahabatnya ini bahwa Sungmin sang idola mereka kini tengah berada di rumahnya? Apa mungkin mereka akan percaya? Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka ya? Batin Kyuhyun ia menyeringai jahil.

"Ekhem." Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Changmin- _ah,_ Donghae- _ah,_ apa kalian akan percaya kalau Lee Sungmin itu sedang berada di rumahku saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut muka serius.

" _MWO?_ " Ucap Donghae dan Changmin serempak dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

 **TBC or Delete ?**


End file.
